comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-1836
Earth-1836 is an alternate Marvel universe where many superpowered characters do not exist or are simply unknown to the general public. For example, Thor is believed to be deceased but is infact stranded on the garbage planet that is Sakaar. Trivia *The world's first costumed vigilante was Hawkeye. **The world's second costumed vigiliante was Daredevil. *The world's first costumed superhero was Captain America **The world's first costumed sidekick was Bucky/Winter Soldier - Bucky later became one of the world's most wanted men alongside the Hulk. *The NYPD have been tasked to find the vigilante Spider-Man **In one of the many fights between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, The Goblin managed to escape with a sample of Spider-Man's blood. ***It was later discovered that the blood was used to create a weapon known only as, The Scarlet Spider *The world's first super powered hero was Captain Marvel *The world's first super-powered villain was Ronan the Accuser *The world's first alien species to visit was the Kree with their prisoner's Groot and Rocket. *Richard Rider is part of the Nova Corps, but ever since becoming one, he has been stationed off world. *Millionaire Roberto da Costa has began an expedition to find other people like him. *The Nation of Atlantis has been discovered by Tony Stark and Hank Pym, but any of its residents are yet to be named. *An organization known as HYDRA (main members including Red Skull, his daughter Madame Hydra, Baron Zemo, and Crossbones) is in charge of more than 75% of the criminal underworld, including Oscorp, more than half of the NYPD, A.I.M, and many other important organizations. **For some time, Crossbones was supposed to be Red Skull's heir, and Ophelia's husband, but Skull eventually betrayed him, causing him to leave HYDRA and join HYDRA's worst enemy, The Hand to potentially destroy H.Y.D.R.A. and take his rightful place as heir to the HYDRA Throne. *Nick Fury's secret government organization has discovered an alien planet they presume to be named Xandar, with intelligent life inhabiting it. This information is highly classified. **Fury's organization is also in charge of the group called the Secret Avengers. *Professor Reed Richards published a book explaining how he and three others missed their flight on a rocket on an Interstellar trip, the rocket was then caught in a Galactic storm. The book is called “''The Fantastic Four''”. Reed later married Janet van Dyne. *Hank McCoy has won a nobel prize for Biology and Genetics, He is also married to Susan Storm. *Bolivar Trask and his son Laurence died in a car crash, After his death Bolivar's Sentinel project was scrapped by The President and William Stryker. *Professional stuntmen Jonathan Storm and Jonathan Blaze were in an accident and are both in critical condition as a result of exposure to fire and an unknown amount of radiation. *NASA astronauts Benjamin Grimm and Peter Quill have discovered a celestial like space station which they have codenamed K.N.O.W.H.E.R.E. *Scott Lang an Ex-Con man has been nationally announced as Hank Pym's Protégé, Pym has also stated that he intends to pay for the medicine for Lang's terminally ill daughter Cassie. *Tony Stark has announced a new project at Stark Industries, The project's has been penned Project: Ultron. **Similarly Hank Pym of PymCorp has announced a project penned, Project: Vision. It is belived that Stark copied Pym but that remains to be seen. *The Chaste, a non-magical divison of the Masters of the Mystical Arts, have tasked their three New York based members to stop the Hand from corrupting New York. These members are Matt Murdock, Stephen Strange and Daniel Rand. *Carl Lucas has been released from Seagate Prison after new evidence came into light. The evidence is belived to have shown that Lucas did not infact kill Ben Parker and that he was framed by Wilson Fisk. *Dr. Bruce Banner has gone on the run along with his assistant Rick Jones after it was revealed that Banner is infact the monstrosity that is the Hulk, who is responsible for the death of 36 people including Betty Ross daughter of Secretary of State Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. **Ross has tasked Colonel Glenn Talbot to find Banner and Jones and bring them in. ***Thor Odinson who is stranded on Sakaar is believed to have contacted Banner in an aid to help him get off Earth. **Harry Osborn , the current CEO of Oscorp, has privately tasked Otto Octavius to lead a group of trained men to track down the Spider-Man as he believes his blood can cure a genetic illness that will eventually kill him. ***Octavius has founded a group of six including; Himself, Osborn, The Rhino ,The Vulture ,Kraven the Hunter and Electro. ****Jackson "Montana" Brice was named as a reserve member along with Flint Marko and Morris Bench. Category:Realities Category:Created by Red Average Category:Earth-1836